


A Difference in Kind

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Beast Hunters, Between Episodes, Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Missing Scene, One Shot, Season/Series 03, Small Talk, Talking, Team Dynamics, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. “If you don’t feel like talking, that’s all right,” Takes place during Beast Hunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Difference in Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: "Arcee/Smokescreen – ancient history"

"Arcee? Are you all right?"

Arcee jolted at Smokescreen's vocal gears, her train of thought fading away. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said, her form heavy, and closed her optics, leaning her head back on the wall behind her. Even after a recon mission, being back at the base was a welcome reprieve from the conflict. But they still had to keep their guard up, especially her. All the while _nothing_ helped.

Smokescreen couldn't help but worry. He leaned against the wall right next to her, the right amount of space between them, concern etched on his faceplate. "I'm serious, Arcee. You can tell me."

"I'm fine," Arcee repeated, not even opening her optics. "I don't really feel like repeating myself."

But she knew that Smokescreen wouldn't give up so easily; he was just as stubborn as any Autobot should be, and she then slid down onto the floor, and he stayed standing on his pedes.

A small silence had passed, uncertainty seeming to be a constant sentiment at the base, and she opened her optics to see Smokescreen shift hesitantly where he stood.

"If you don't feel like talking, that's all right," Smokescreen said, assurance in his vocal processor. "I'm still new to this whole conflict. If you need to talk, I'm all ears." He then sat down gingerly next to Arcee, keeping the distance between them.

Arcee sighed, resting her head on Smokescreen's shoulder, which was a welcome surprise for them both, to say the least. "That's good to know. Thanks." she replied, a weary gratitude evident in her voice.

"Anytime," Smokescreen said. There was the feeling that by now, whatever rough patches they had was ancient history.


End file.
